wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Sisterhood of the Laurel
The Sisterhood of the Laurel is a Minor Order of the Adepta Sororitas. Founded as successors from the Order of the Black rose in honor of Inquisitor Greené by Cardinal Majesticus nomadekus after the 13th Black Crusade to be the newly established Ordo Triumphus' chamber militant. The order is based on Nibelungen a former pleasure world located at the outer borders of Segmentum Obscurus at the edges of Segmentum Solar, the world was purged from corrupted nobilities and heretics by the Space Wolves Space Marines Chapter and was then removed from all known Imperial maps under the Inquisitions authority. Though the Sisterhood of the Laurel has committed a significant contingent of its sisters to war zones along the Great Rift since the dawn of the Era Indomitus, the majority of its forces are battling and hunting down chaos cults emerging near the Great Rift alongside Inquisitor Greené who the Sisterhood had sworn their absolute loyalty to. The Sisterhood is renowned for its unrelenting pursuit of those who defy the Emperor by harming his Imperium and its citizens. Xenos, marauders, Chaos armies and heretical cults are met with burning fury by the Sisters of the Laurel, who gather wherever the enemy is found to scour them from existence. They have also fought a series of harrowing battles against the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion's Cult of Duplicity, combating the sorcerous machinations of the Tzeentch-worshippers with bolt, blade, and faith. Although the Great Rift now divides many of the sisters, the Sisterhood of the Laurel has not relented in their quest to avenge the Imperium's fallen heroes. They stand dauntless against the Chaos forces that pour from newly opened Warp Storms, and they march out to annihilate any foe that would prey upon Humanity's beleaguered defenders. The fire of their spirit is a beacon of hope, a sign that even in this time of abounding horror, the Emperor has not abandoned His faithful servants. Sisterhood History The Sisterhood of the Laurel was specifically founded from The Order of the Black Rose by Cardinal Majesticus nomadekus an ally of the Ordo Hereticus and Inquisitor Greené, leader of the cardinal world of Violiana after he had heard that Inquisitor Greené had survived the fall of Cadia along with the remaining battle sisters of the Order of the Black Rose he had sent to aid her. The cardinal founded this sisterhood from the most loyal and faithful to Greené and the Inquisition to hunt down and prevent the spreading of chaos cults for the old cardinal predicted such events would occur shall Cadia ever fall. After Inquisitor Greené had co-founded the new Ordo Triumphus alongside two other Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus and Ordo Xenos, as she became one of the Founding Triumvirate, The Sisterhood of the Laurel officially became the chamber militant of the new Ordo Triumphus and pledged their services only to the Holy Inquisition while their relationship with the Ecclesiarchy declined drastically over their years of service to the Inquisition. The sisters of the Laurel made a name for themselves as brutal executioners. They were despatched to the Metriachia sub-sector in the Segmentum Obscurus by Inquisitor Greené to put down Slaaneshi pain cults that had transformed many Imperial Shrine Worlds into planet-spanning torture chambers. Hospitallers of the Order of Sovereignty and Dialogi of the Order of the Holy page followed in the wake of the Sisters of Battle, where they were to tend to bodies and souls of the faithful after the afflicted worlds had been liberated by the Sisterhood of the Laurel. But when the non-militant orders arrived in the war zones, they found only the dead bodies of the enemies left in the sisterhoods wake. The Militant Sisters had moved from planet to planet, mercilessly butchering the cultists they encountered rarely stopped to free the imprisoned. Many Adeptus Ministorum Adepts, as well as several captured sisters of the Battle of other orders, had been left to languish in the cults' hellish dungeons while the sisterhood hunted down the Heretics. Notable Campaigns Unuruck Wars (Unknown Date.M42) - Three preceptories of the Sisterhood of the Laurel under the command of Canoness Serenitia were among the defenders of the Grand cathedral-city complex on the Cardinal World of Unuruck. With the aid of other Imperial forces, they successfully blunted the final assault of the Word Bearers and their daemonic and Chaos Cult allies upon the grand cathedral. Destruction of Charandria (Unknown Date.M42) '- Five commanderies from the Sisterhood of the Laurel set out to purge the heretical cults that have arisen on the Mining World of Charandria. The Sororitas arrived at their destination, believing that the Emperor has denied the planet's inhabitants the mercy of purification for many inhabitants had converted to those hideous cults and accepted the grotesque mutations. An ''Exterminatus action was subsequently ordered and carried out to end the madness. '''Therressill Suppression (Unknown Date.M42) - The entire Sisterhood participated in the Therressill Suppression, the purging of the blasphemous Chaos Cult of Erounos on the Hive World of Therressil. Additional support during the suppression was provided to the sisters by a delegation of the Adeptus Ministorum. Led by Inquisitor Lord Jeckt the Imperial forces were also composed of three separate Space Marine Chapters as well as the 4th Ouroboros Fire Serpents of the Ordo Tempestus. The sisters of the order were instrumental in scouring the Hive World of all Heretics. Defense of Dimitris (Unknown Date.M42) - The ancient shrine world of Dimitris, came under attack from the Aeldari without any warning or reason. Seraphim Superior Amelina of the Sisterhood of the Laurel retaliated, leading her squad of Seraphim in a daring attack to slay the enemy commander, the Farseer Kalamathik. The Seraphim's pistols blasted a bloody path through a score of black-clad Aeldari before the sisters were engulfed in a hurricane of psychic lightning. Though many of her companions fell, Amelina refused to yield and defiantly advanced through the eldritch storm, slaying the Aeldari Farseer with a single bolt round to the head. Homeworld Nibelungen, the Sisterhood of the Laurels' homeworld is a former pleasure world purged from heresy and corruption by the Space Wolves Space Marines Chapter after it was revealed that nobilities were practicing chaos rites and openly praised the dark gods. The world was left uninhabited as the purgings ended. Nibelungen's locations on maps were removed from the Imperium by the Inquisition to hide the acts of treachery and disloyalty of the Imperium's ruling elites, safe-keeping the confidence, and faith in the Imperiums higher classes, while the planet riddled with ruins of grand palaces and grand architectures from times of its prime were left to be forgotten. As the Ordo Triumphus was founded, Nibelungen now serves as the secret homeworld of the Sisterhood of the Laurel chamber militant of the Ordo Triumphus after Inquisitor Greené had found records of the planet in many thousand-year-old documents and reports in possession of the Ordo Hereticus believed to be from the same Inquisitor who oversaw the purges many thousand-years ago. The surface of Nibelungen is as close to paradise as can be found on any world whose marks of destruction were given enough time to heal, with slowly crumbling ruins, unspoiled forests, pristine oceans teeming with life and glorious mountain ranges soaring kilometers into the azure skies, strangely giving its history of chaos taint currently no evidence of chaos or corruption could be found on its surface. Nibelungen currently is teeming with wildlife while nature is slowly reclaiming its surface. Besides the Adepta Sororitas of the Sisterhood of the Laurel Nibelungen has no other human or Xenos inhabitants. while their fortress stands isolated on an Isle far away from the beautiful mainlands partially spoiled by crumbling ruins. Sisterhood Combat Doctrine When the sisters of the Laurel march to war, they do so in a state of holy grace. Scores of Sororitas advance in perfect tactical harmony, adapting fluidly to the shifting tides of battle. Squads unleash the firepower of the holy trinity with measured discipline. As they do so, they lift their voices, singing lilting hymns in praise of the Emperor. The Sisters of the Laurel continue to embody the burning passion and unflagging determination of the Emperor of mankind. On the battlefield they employ tactics that see their formations spread like an unstoppable fire, advancing inexorably as they reduce all who stand before them to ash. The sisters advance with disciplined maneuvers, using a weight of fire to gain the advantage over a flank or employing cunning feints to draw their enemy into overcommitting. With swift surges the Sororitas smash through the defensive formations of far-larger armies, destroying monstrous artillery batteries stationed behind the front lines, and permanently silencing the demagoguery of heretical enemy commanders. Lightning-fast assaults are followed by rapid withdrawals, and as the foe reels in confusion, the Sisters of the Laurel reform and strike again. They then launch offensives to cut off their foe's supply routes and lines of retreat. With the enemy locked in place, the Sisterhood begins sabotaging any infrastructure in the area, water supplies are drained, fuel reserves destroyed and pipelines transporting noxious substances are vented into the atmosphere. Then, as soon as the foe is at close range, the sisters charge, striking at the moment they crash into the enemy lines and screaming wrathful praise as they give vent to their hatred. Gun stocks are swung with enough force to shatter helms and the skulls within. Chainswords are driven messily through torsos, then wrenched out and thrust again before the spilled innards hit the ground. The power-armored warrior sisters deliver murderous kicks, punches, and elbows that crack bones and burst organs. But in this flurry of carnage, each sister attacks with practiced precision, her rage only manifesting in the instant of impact before it is once more reigned in. After the initial devastating onslaught, the Sisters unleash a barrage of point-blank bolt pistol shots into any enemies still standing. When the sisters find themselves on the defensive, their unmatched grit allows them to withstand the punishment that would scatter a less faithful force. Their hymns ring loud as barrages are leveled against them, and should the frustrated foe resort to an all-out assault, the sister's sally forth with unfailing vigor. Sisterhood Beliefs More so than any other order, the Sisterhood of the Laurel avow that they are not only devout servants of the God-Emperor, they are the conduits of His divine will. Through them is His glory made manifest in the galaxy, for their words and actions are guided by His infallible wisdom. All Sororitas are taught that to die serving the Emperor is the purest fate His servants can hope for, but amongst the Sisters of Our the Sisterhood of the Laurel this ideal is expressed so fervently that it can appear to the uninitiated as though they have a death wish. The sisters of the Laurel believe that it is more righteous to provide their service to the God-Emperor than it is to ask for His holy favors. They also believe that If a warrior has enough faith, she can command the stars to consume her enemies, and the Emperor will make it so. The Sisters act on this belief in every battle, war and crusade they wage, trusting that the triumphal slaughter of their foes has been preordained. Isolated Battle Sisters stand bravely against onrushing hordes of foes, hymns of defiance and reports of bolt guns rising to a simultaneous crescendo and when the blades of the foe hack into the sisters' flesh, they give their souls willingly up to the God-Emperor. Such noble deaths are met with shouts of praise from the slain sisters' comrades, for it is by such unwavering loyalty and such boundless faith that the Emperor's gaze is drawn to the battlefield. In the name of these martyrs, those who remain achieve feats that defy explanation, destroying foes of far greater numbers and transforming inevitable defeats into miraculous victories. Through battle psalms, they give praise to the Imperial Guardsmen, Space Marines and Tech-priests who have been slain fighting alongside them in their Wars of Faith. Prayers that would be whispered in silence by other orders are bellowed loudly within the Sisterhood's sanctuaries, the bravest fallen soldiers have bestowed the same honor that the Sisterhood of the Laurel gives its sisters, their names are added to the Sisterhood's hymns of vengeance and are sung before combat to stoke the wrath of the Sororitas. Relics of the Sisterhood *''Kindheart'' - This fearsomely savage chainsword is lauded amongst the Sisterhood of the Laurel for its perfection of weight and the deepness of its pious bite. As the light grey armor of its wielder plunges ferociously into dense knots of faithless idolaters, Kindheart ''sends arterial sprays across the battlefield with each cut of enemy flesh. Mutants, witches, and heretics fall before its blessing, as ground won for the Emperor are consecrated in sweeps of viscera. *The Merciful'' - The traditionalists of the Sisterhood of the Laurel eagerly grasp any opportunity to apply the undeniable letter of the Imperial Creed. Upon the craven heretic who shirks his sentence, or the witch hiding behind her puppets, this sacred condemnor boltgun announces their deviancy in unavoidable utterances of destructive justice. *''Grace'' - is an obscenely large double-sided Eviscerator. This Chain Weapon is fitted with a crude version of the disruption field generator more commonly found on Power Weapons. Although very unwieldy and tiring to use. Grace is fully capable of bisecting an armored man or tearing open the most blasphemously corrupted mutant in a single stroke of its gargantuan blade. It can slice through walls and even damage vehicles. Since it must be wielded with both hands it cannot be used in combination with another close combat weapon. Sisterhood Appearance Sisterhood Colours The Sisterhood's Power Armour is primarily a light grey encased and decorated in gold with bright red vestments and garments. Sisterhood Badge The badge the Sisterhood is a Laurel behind a black Adepta Sororitas Iconography. Behind the Sisterhood iconography are two bright red stripes on a light grey background. Category:Ennearch Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Sisterhood of the Laurel